


Jealousy

by Hikikomori_Ho (orphan_account)



Series: Don't fall [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Deepthroating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Singer Wonho, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, a little jealousyyyyy, dancer hyungwon, it's only a blowjob but it's hyungwonho so its cute!, jealous hyungwon, our kitten is pissed :'), shownu is there for like a second, though they won't quite have sex, why are you talking about wonho again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: Hyungwon had been tolerating it for hours now. through the rehearsals and then while getting ready, as they walked to their seats, people were hitting on wonho left and right like he didn't exist and like the whole world didn't know they were together. well, you can't blame him for losing it as soon as they were backstage!





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello anniyeong!!!
> 
> LISTEN!!!! i've been DYING over our kitten's possessive hands around wonho's shoulders and THAT HYUNGWONHO VLIVE OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! ' hyung, show some interest in me, like ksdjhfkjhsdf PLEASE HE TALKS ABOUT YOU 24/7 HYUNGWON!!!! '
> 
> anyways! phew! i wanted to write a jealous hyungwon and figured why not write it for my favorite 'Don't fall' couple!!  
this is short and all but i hope you can enjoy it!  
for those of you who want to know their background and how they ended up together ( which was a rollercoaster of a lot of shit happening tbh! ) you can read my other story named ' Don't fall ' ^^  
okay, leZ get it!
> 
> ps. you can follow me on IG ( it's solely for my fics. ) ^ ω ^  
[@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)

Hot.

it was so fucking hot in the small changing room and his ragged breathing was louder than it should have been for someone who was supposed to be hiding and not let the whole area know what was actually going on in there.

They were in the middle of an awards ceremony. a girl group was performing and they could hear the sound of the bass echoing through the walls and sending vibrations through their limbs.

people were running everywhere, stylists redoing the idols’ makeup and having them change their outfits. in short, they were surrounded by at least a hundred people and it was a mess. one individual deciding to use the old changing room that no one really used anymore and they would be screwed.

It had all happened so fast. Wonho was greeting other artists on his way back from the stage after their performance. sweat was running down his bare chest in the outfit he had yet again ripped on the stage. and then, as soon as they had turned the corner to get to their designated waiting room, hyungwon had grabbed his collar and dragged him after himself with fast steps. he had to actually run after the taller to not stumble and hit the floor!

at first, he had thought that his boy was angry, that he had done something that upset him but then..

then he had been pushed inside the abandoned changing area and then hyungwon had pushed him backwards inside the small changing room with his hand on his chest, locking it right after.

“ babe what- “ he didn’t even have the chance to finish his sentence before the beautiful boy pressed him against the wall and knelt down, undoing his tight pants and pulling them down along with his underwear enough to set his length free.

“ hyungwon “ he breathed out when the long fingers curled around him, stroking slowly.

“ quiet. “ the other whispered, looking up at him with his beautiful big eyes. his long black hair suited him so well and wonho was ready to fight to keep it that way if he had to. he never thought any hair would be his favorite after that iconic pink but this long hair…it messed with his head 24/7.

feeling overwhelmed and extremely aware of their surroundings and the fact that someone could walk in at any second, he decided to keep it shut and let his lover do as pleased. those plump lips and that hot mouth around him was his biggest kink anyway, so he didn’t have any complaints.

hyungwon licked over his tip once, blowing cold air over the wetness right after. a hiss escaped his gritted teeth before he could stop it as he ran the fingers of his left hand through the black silky hair and scratched over the wall next to them with his right.

his kitten of a boyfriend kept teasing him with barely-there licks with the tip of his tongue as he looked at him with that innocent look he knew would make him throw his sanity out of the window.

“ fuck, baby. “ he was breathless already and the other hadn’t even started yet. he was half-hard after only a few seconds of that sinful view. “ wonnie, we don’t have time for your games. someone could come in. “ tugging at the soft hair a bit, he made the younger let go of him as he titled his way upward. “ get to it already. no teasing. “ he warned before pushing the small head toward his erection.

thankfully, hyungwon obliged. closing his delicious lips around his tip, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. wonho’s head moved back on its own and hit the wall with a rather loud bang. it hurt but it wasn’t compared to the pleasure he was being gifted with. long fingers were stroking the rest of his length in circular motions.

without letting go to breathe some, the younger went all the way down and got him buried in, wonho’s tip rubbing over the back of his throat and the other’s nose touching his groin. hyungwon stayed there, humming as he shook his head side to side a bit and making shiver after shiver to run down his spine.

again, he didn’t even bother to breathe, curtsey of being able to hold his breath for a long time, as he started bobbing his head while still having him deep inside his tight and heavenly throat, humming for most of it just to make him forget about everything but the only person that mattered the most, the boy on his knees in front of him.

looking down, he opened his eyes that he had shut tightly to not lose control and stared at the perfect view. rough exhales sounding through his parted lips, too loud for the empty room.

hyungwon pulled back, off of him as he inhaled deeply, his tongue lapping on the underside of his tip where it connected to the shaft. those sparkly eyes never leaving him.

the younger started scratching over his thighs up and down for a few times and his hands traveled upward before brushing his fingertips over his chest, his nipples, making his breath to hitch, and down to his abs. and that was when a moan escaped his mouth. when those nails scratched over the skin of his stomach, leaving angry red lines on his pale abdomen.

panicking at the sound he had just let out, he didn’t register when the mouth had let go of his erection and teeth had closed around a patch of skin near his navel, sucking hard and making sure to leave a mark behind. the younger licked over his navel after he was satisfied with the previous spot and did the same thing on another patch right under the last one. wonho had to bite down on his bottom lip to not moan at the sensation that accompanied those fingers around his member, stroking him fast and squeezing enough to make his vision blur.

he was close. so so close and a few more strokes would be sufficient for him to cum. but then a sound, someone’s footsteps getting closer and closer and then people talking scared him to the point that his orgasm got pushed back. his whole career and reputation were on the line there.

whoever they were, they had decided to stand right there in front of the room’s door to have their talk. wonho was losing his shit but the fingers around him only went faster and soon the hot mouth closed around him again, going all out and devouring him the best way only hyungwon could do.

his ragged breathing was too loud. too loud for someone who was scared of being caught red-handed, but he couldn’t help it. his lover was doing everything he knew would make him a lost cause, all at once, and he deserved a fucking oscar for not letting the tiniest of moans come out.

just when he thought he had things under control a bit, ears sharp to listen to the outside sound and wary of anyone getting inside the room, those playful fingers got wrapped around his balls and started massaging them. his body jerked and his hand scratched over the wooden wall of the stall, making a noise louder than it should have that echoed in the room but he didn’t care anymore. he was right there. right at the edge and so damn close to finally jumping over it and release himself in that sinful mouth. the conversation stopped for a second as if they had heard the noise. wonho knew they had to stop and he had to at least pull up his pants and get dressed in case they actually walked in to check the source of the sound but he couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore. instead, he tugged at the long hair to keep that kitten’s face steady as he fucked into his throat deep, fast and rough just like hyungwon liked it. an explosion of white behind his eyelids, and he released himself in that hot mouth as he buried himself to the brim inside. the younger’s fingers digging into his sides and big eyes fixated on his face as he came.

moving his hips in and out a few more times to get himself through his high, he heard the conversation had started again and they were now walking away.

“ fuck hyungwon. we almost got caught you tease. “ wonho whispered, brushing the black hair out of his lover’s face to see more of those ethereal soft features. he loved him so much.

“ and? what about it? “ the younger licked over his lips to get the remnants of his release before blowing him a playful kiss along with a wink.

“ i swear to god! “ he laughed breathily, not believing his ears and the fact that this little devil didn’t even care about getting caught.

“ you don’t believe in god. “ the latter whispered with a wide grin as he pulled his underwear and pants back up and did his zipper and button.

“ get up. your knees will be all bruised now. couldn’t you wait until we were home?! and then you wonder why i call you a horny kitten! “ bending down the best the small room allowed him to, he got hold of the younger’s shoulders and pulled him up. there was a pained expression on his face which was a given after resting his whole weight on his bony knees and wonho would have to take care of the soreness later at night when they went home.

“ i had a point to make. “ the hoarse voice of the latter said, a smile on his face.

“ what point?! “ he already had an idea but he asked just to be sure.

a frown appeared on the beautiful face as the younger ran his hands up and down his bare chest, avoiding his eyes.

“ everyone’s been all over you the whole night. boy and girl! i’m literally right there and they don’t seem to care at all! that boy even had the guts to give you finger hearts and get all sulky when you didn’t return it! i just.. “ he sighed and looked at him as his hands tugged at either side of his ripped jacket. “ i’m just feeling extremely jealous and possessive right now and i can’t really help it. “ his low voice said in a whisper with a prominent pout on his naturally pouty lips.

wonho couldn’t help it as he cupped the cute face and pressed his lips over those red plump ones in a deep kiss. it wasn't the first time his boy was feeling insecure for no reason at all and something told him it wouldn't be the last.

hyungwon wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his body flush against him, his fingers tugging at his blond hair as their tongues danced together deliciously.

“ i love you. “ he whispered against the younger’s lips once he pulled back.

“ well, tell that to them. maybe then they’ll understand you’re off-limits. “ his lover huffed and looked annoyed.

“ i should, shouldn’t i? “ it made him chuckle until he heard the song that was being performed and his blood ran cold. it was the song before they would announce the next round of winners again. they had around 5 minutes to get changed and to go back to their seats and they looked like a literal mess.

“ shit! we should go back. i’m receiving an award after this song wonnie! let’s hurry. “ he wrapped his fingers around the slim wrist and was about to pull him out before the younger stopped him. “ i’m not done yet. “

apparently, hyungwon was done after quickly leaving an angry red hickey on his neck where every fucking person could see. he would’ve gotten upset normally but somehow the vulnerability that was pouring out of his boyfriend’s eyes didn’t let him. they ran back hand in hand to his waiting room and got quite a lot of shit in the span of 5 minutes from the makeup artist and the stylist for their disappearance. but at least they had made both of them presentable enough to not let the whole world know what they’d just done. well, except for the hickey that no amount of makeup had been able to completely cover. wonho was sure it would make at least a couple of online articles but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. he only squeezed the hand in his tighter as they ran upstairs and sat down on the table with shownu and a couple of other solo artists.

“ oh god! HERE?! “ shownu whispered with a deep sigh, immediately gathering them fucking around _again _when the situation was the least pleasant.

“ scold him. he’s the one molesting me. “ wonho pointed at his boyfriend, grinning. they both only got a shake of head with pursed lips from the older.

_‘ and now, an award for 10 years of making history, breaking records, and being of good influence not only in kpop but also in the fashion industry worldwide. The icon of this year, Mr. Shin Wonho. congratulations! ‘ _

the sound of applause was ear-piercing. the whole arena and every artist was standing as he walked up to the stage and received the award with eyes full of tears. he knew, he had been informed he would be the one receiving this year’s icon, but it still felt like it wasn’t real. like such a meaningful award couldn’t really happen to him after everything he had gone through. the standing ovation continued for a couple of minutes as he tried to control his voice from shaking and to not sit and sob right there and then.

“ thank you so much. “ he said into the microphone right before a tear rolled down on his face. the flower bucket in one hand and the heavy award in the other didn’t let him wipe it away. he had a talk ready, he had worked on it for over two weeks but in the end, he abandoned it all to thank genuinely each and every person who had been there for him through his journey. his fans that had made it all possible. his MX crew, his brother and lastly..

“ but there’s one person who played the most important role to get me where i am today. to still be standing in front you and not fade. My hyungwonnie, i love you. “ if he wanted to say more, the sudden explosion of screams that filled the arena didn’t let him. the audience was going crazy and his ears couldn’t hear a word even if someone shouted right next to him from how loud they were cheering. but his eyes could only see one person. His lover, his whole world and the reason for his existence, chae hyungwon, who was sitting there with his hands over his mouth and eyes full of tears, looking at him and him only. wonho didn’t need to think twice before running down the stage and all the way toward their table, to abandon the flowers and the award and just embrace his everything ever so tightly.

“ i love you. “ he whispered.

“ i love you, too. “ hyungwon whispered back before tightening his arms around him and burying his head in the crook of his neck.

an hour later, their faces and the footage were all over the news. of course haters would always hate but they didn’t care. the love they received from the ones who understood them was enough. having _each other _was enough. oh, and the hickey made headlines, too!

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
so, i don't think i can ever be over that ONE night! obviously, all of the hyungwonho nation already know WHICH AWARDS CEREMONY i was referring to here! that ONE god damn night when it was hyungwonnie's birthday and wonho, with all of his might, shouted ' i love you hyungwon! ' and yes, i can't get over the fact that he didn't return kang daniel's finger hearts and gave him a thumb up either :') 
> 
> i'm extremely soft for these two at the moment with all the content we've been getting and i'm pretty sure it's showing! :')  
anyway!! thank you for reading this! comments and kudos are highly appreciated ^^  
i have many stories on my profile so make sure to check them out as well!  
peace!


End file.
